Walking through hell
by Ily18
Summary: Michael and Sara talk about their past 3 months, when they where chased by the Company. "Unfortunately" they can't help but flirting. An AU story and maybe fluffy too. :


**A/N: Hey guys! So uhm, this story was the very first one that I wrote in English, instead of translating it from Italian. So... be kind, ok? :) Gotta tell you smething else, this story hasn't been beta-read, so be kind if you find any mistakes, ok? :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, unfortuately I don't own Prison Break nor any of its character.**

* * *

"So, you like it in here?" He asked, sitting in the chair in front of her.

She moved her eyes from the Ocean, to him. "Actually, I don't." She said deadly serious. "I love it!" She quickly added, soon enough to wipe away from Michael's face, the quizzical look that she was used to see on his features when he was worried about something.

"Glad to hear that." He smiled. "So, are you ready to forget all the action of those past three months and start a new, normal, boring life?" He asked with a playfully beam on his face.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna miss it." She said serious.

"What?" He asked surprised to hear those words coming out from her mouth. "And what exactly are you going to miss, walking through hell to save somebody's life?" He asked curious.

"Well, I enjoyed that." She shrugged her shoulders, like that was the most normal thing in the world. "Plus, it really made me feel alive to put my life in danger for that guy." She said, trying to hide from Michael the wry grin she had on her face. "You know what guy I'm talking about, right?" She asked rhetorically. "The tall one, with very short, brown hair and those beautiful, deep, blue eyes… I wonder where he's right now…" She said, trying to provoke him and finally letting her lovely smirk appear on her lips.

"Oh, you meant that guy! Well, I think he went back to Chicago." He told her, pretending to buy every single word that she said.

"Oh, what a shame!" Sara said disappointed. "I wonder if Linc can give me his number!" She suddenly stood up from the chair to head to the kitchen, where she assumed Linc was. But, she should have known it better by now; Michael can be so fast when he wants something. And this time he wanted her.

He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him, forcing her to sit on his laps.

"I could give you that number myself." He whispered in a husky voice, his face just few inches from Sara's.

"Mhm, it sounds to me like you're about to blackmail me." She said in a deep, soft voice while placing both of her hands on Michael's shoulders.

"Well, I do feel a bit of pain right here." He said pointing at his right shoulder, after he brushed her hand with his fingers.

"So?" Sara asked, pretending she didn't understand what he wanted her to do.

"Well, let's just say that a massage will certainly help to relieve the pain. Plus, it would get you that number you wanted so bad." He said with a wicked smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry Michael, but right now I'm not in my doctor mood. I'm afraid your…"

"What about the girl who always wanted to help people?" He asked, cutting her off and closing the small gap between their faces. "The same girl who spent the last three months on the run with me…" He continued, eagerly kissing every inch of her neck.

"Oh, that girl! I'm afraid she went back to Chicago too." Sara told him, backing off a little from him so he could see the mischievous look on her face.

They both laughed, starting to loose themselves in each other eyes.

"Is it lust, what I'm seeing right now in your eyes?" She asked keeping that mischievous smile on her lips.

"I don't know, what do you think?" He said before connecting his lips with hers in a deep, long kiss.

"Definitely lust!" She agreed with a smile. "Are you really sure you're ready to put the past three months behind your back?" She asked while Michael was tucking some of her curls behind her ears.

"Yup." He nodded. "We both felt on our skin how tough it is to walk through hell." He answered, quickly remembering all the things happened to them lately and all the people they lost during the war against the Company. "I think we both deserve to finally know how Heaven looks like." He said, delighted by the sweetest, embarrassed look he'd ever seen on her face. He smiled to her for the billionth time that day, before tasting her strawberry lips once again.

**A/N: So guys, what do you think? I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I did while I was writing it! :) Well, reviews are welcomed :)**

**xxx**

**Ily**


End file.
